New Year's/Transcript
Transcript US version Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is watching fireworks. He scrunches up his face as Moby blows a New Year's horn into Tim's ear. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how do people celebrate the New Year? From, Giancarlo. Well, that all depends on where you are in the world. Every culture has its own special way of celebrating a new year. And we don't all celebrate New Year's at the same time. A globe appears behind Tim and Moby. TIM: Let's look at some New Year's celebrations around the world. Ready, Moby? MOBY: Beep. Moby presses a button on the transporter in his wrist. Tim and Moby appear in a city. TIM: Here we are on New Year's Day in Venezuela. Uh, you can't see this but lots of people are wearing yellow underpants for good luck. MOBY: Beep. Moby points to the yellow underpants he's wearing. TIM: On New Year's Eve, Venezuelans eat 12 grapes at midnight for good luck, and if you want to travel in the New Year, you can take a suitcase and carry it around the house with you for a while. Side-by-side images show twelve grapes and a suitcase. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Onto China. Tim and Moby transport to a different city. TIM: Hey, this isn't China. It's Colombia. But since we're here, Colombians have a cool New Year's tradition called "Burning Mr. Old Year." The whole family makes a big male doll, dresses him in old clothing, and stuffs him with things that represent the past year. They throw in some fireworks for good measure. On New Year's Eve at midnight, the doll is set on fire to symbolize burning memories of the past year and starting a fresh new one. An animation shows the doll and the things stuffed into it including fireworks. The doll is then set on fire. TIM: Where to next, Moby? MOBY: Beep. Tim and Moby appear in a mountainous area. TIM: Now, this is China. The Lunar New Year is celebrated across East Asia, in China and Taiwan, and also in countries like Vietnam, Japan, and South Korea. The festival lasts 15 days, and can begin anytime from late January to February. A map of Asia highlights the countries that celebrate the Lunar New Year. TIM: Each country puts its own unique spin on the celebrations. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Chinese families spend the new year together. They wear red and exchange little packets of money for luck. An illustration shows an old Chinese man handing money to a little girl. They are both wearing red. TIM: They also light firecrackers to ward off evil spirits. An illustration shows people celebrating in the streets. There are firecrackers and a dragon costume in the background. MOBY: Beep? TIM: The Jewish New Year is called Rosh Hashanah. It falls in September or October, depending on the year. Tim and Moby appear in a different city. TIM: Jewish people all over the world go to the synagogue, eat special foods like honeycake, and blow a ram's horn called the shofar during the two-day celebration. Images show a synagogue, honeycake, a shofar, and the torah. TIM: Muslims celebrate the Islamic New Year all over the world. Tim and Moby appear in front of a tent. TIM: It happens on the first day of the first month in the Islamic lunar calendar, celebrating Hijrah, the prophet Mohammed's flight from Mecca to Medina. The Islamic New Year is a peaceful, quiet day. An image shows the back of Mohammed as he travels through a desert. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Just about every culture on Earth has its own traditions, but the basic ideas are the same: putting the past behind us, starting fresh, and wishing peace and happiness for friends and family. These ideas can be seen in all sorts of symbolic activities. In parts of India, people buy new clothes, clean their houses, and decorate with mango leaves. In the Netherlands they eat donuts on New Year's, while the Japanese eat rice cakes called mochi. Both are said to bring good luck. In Scotland, folks roll barrels of burning tar through the streets. Images show a shirt and a broom, donuts, rice cakes, and a barrel full of burning tar. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The United States is made up of many different cultures, and the New Year's traditions are just as varied. Moby waves a small American flag. TIM: In my house, on New Year's Eve, we eat black-eyed peas and cabbage, as well as a mochi soup called ozoni. Then we all clean out the garage and settle back to watch the fireworks at midnight. Images illustrate how Tim's family celebrates the New Year. TIM: What does your family do? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, my New Year's resolution is to start doing my own laundry. Why, what's yours? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it! A ticking clock behind Tim and Moby strikes midnight. TIM: Well, it's about the time everybody. From all of us at BrainPOP, Happy New Year! Moby blows his horn in Tim's ear. It is 12 o clock midnight. Happy New Year from BrainPOP. It is January 1, 2001. UK version Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim is watching fireworks. He scrunches up his face as Moby blows a New Year's horn into Tim's ear. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, How do people celebrate the New Year? From, Giancarlo. Well, that all depends on where you are in the world. Every culture has its own special way of celebrating a new year. And we don't all celebrate New Year's at the same time. A globe appears behind Tim and Moby. TIM: Let's look at some New Year's celebrations around the world. Ready, Moby? MOBY: Beep. Moby presses a button on the transporter in his wrist. Tim and Moby appear in a city. TIM: Here we are on New Year's Day in Venezuela. Uh, you can't see this but lots of people are wearing yellow underpants for good luck. MOBY: Beep. Moby points to the yellow underpants he's wearing. TIM: On New Year's Eve, Venezuelans eat 12 grapes at midnight for good luck, and if you want to travel in the New Year, you can take a suitcase and carry it around the house with you for a while. Side-by-side images show twelve grapes and a suitcase. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Onto China. Tim and Moby transport to a different city, at night. TIM: Hey, this isn't China; it's Colombia. But since we're here, Colombians have a great New Year's tradition called "Burning Mr. Old Year.", a bit like our Guy Fawkes. The whole family makes a big male doll, dresses him in old clothing, and stuffs him with things that represent the past year. Then they throw in some fireworks for good measure. On New Year's Eve at midnight, the doll is set on fire to symbolize burning the memories of the past year and starting a fresh new one. An animation shows the doll and the things stuffed into it including fireworks. The doll is then set on fire. TIM: Where to next, Moby? MOBY: Beep. Tim and Moby appear in a mountainous area. TIM: Ah, now this is China. The Lunar New Year is celebrated in China, obviously, but also in places like Taiwan. It comes in February, and it doesn't last just 1 day, it lasts 15! The Chinese celebrate the arrival of the New Year with their families. They wear red and parade through the streets carrying huge Chinese dragons, and exploding long strings of firecrackers, to ward off evil spirits. An illustration shows people celebrating in the streets. There are firecrackers and a dragon costume in the background. TIM: The Jewish New Year is called Rosh Hashanah, and falls in September or October, depending on the year. Tim and Moby appear in a different city. TIM: Jewish people all over the world go to the synagogueand blow a ram's horn called the shofar, during the two-day celebration of the Anniversary of Creation. They eat special foods like pomegranate and apple dipped in honey, to symbolize a plentiful and sweet year to come. Images show a synagogue, a pomegranate with an apple and honey, a shofar, and the torah. TIM: Muslims all over the world celebrate the Islamic New Year. Tim and Moby appear in front of a tent. TIM: It happens on the first day of the first month in the Islamic lunar calendar, celebrating Hijrah, the prophet Mohammed's flight from Mecca to Medina. The Islamic New Year is a peaceful, quiet day. An image shows the back of Mohammed as he travels through a desert. TIM: Just about every culture on Earth has its own traditions, but the basic ideas are the same: putting the past behind us, starting afresh, and wishing peace and happiness for our friends and family. These ideas can be seen in all sorts of symbolic activities. Swiss families celebrate December 31st cooking a big meal that is served at midnight. In the Netherlands they eat donuts on New Year's Day, while the Japanese eat rice cakes called mochi. Both are said to bring good luck. In Stonehaven, Scotland, folks celebrate Hogmanay by swinging fireballs on chains and rolling barrels of burning tar through the streets. Images show wine glasses, donuts, rice cakes, and a barrel full of burning tar. MOBY: Beep. TIM: We have another tradition here in the UK, called "first footing". Moby waves a small British flag. TIM: At midnight on December 31st, a tall, dark-haired, handsome man crosses the threshold carrying a piece of coal, a loaf of bread, and a bottle of whiskey - all symbols of good luck for the coming year. An image shows a silhouette of a man walking up to a house, with side images of a lump of coal, bread, and a whiskey bottle. TIM: We always have a party on New Year's Eve, and, at the stroke of midnight, we exchange kisses and sing "Auld Lang Syne". At my house on New Year's Day, we usually have a huge dinner with family and friends, and then sit back exhausted and watch TV. Images illustrate how Tim's family celebrates the New Year. TIM: What does your family do? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh! Well... my New Year's resolution is... to start doing my own laundry. Why, what's yours? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it! A ticking clock behind Tim and Moby strikes midnight. TIM: Well, everybody, it's about the time now... So, from all of us at BrainPOP, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Moby blows his horn in Tim's ear. It is 12 o clock midnight. Happy New Year from BrainPOP. It is January 1, 2001. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts